Dream of an unending dream
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: 終わらない夢を見る夢 Canary spinoff and Teito-in-Military AR. READ 'come back to me my canary' FIRST. Some dreams are meant to be kept a secret…


**Title**: Dream of an unending dream (終わらない夢を見る夢)

**Authoress**: Sakuradai Syako (桜鯛しゃこ) from (リトルラヴァーと幻想ニック)

**Pairing**: Ayatei

**Disclamation**: Don't own 07-GHOST or this story~

**Summary**: (Canary spinoff and Teito-in-Military AR.) Some dreams are meant to be kept a secret…

* * *

.

**Dream of an unending dream**

.

He has been feeling miserable since this morning. The dream was so terrible that he could not distinguish what was reality and what was in his dreams for a while after he opened his eyes as he just lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Not possible. There is no way that is happening. Why would he have such a nightmare? If there was a reason for such a dream, he wants to know them badly. The reason is because if he simply ignored it and pretended it did not exist, he might have the same dream again.

He wants to avoid that at all cost. He never wants to dream that sort of nightmare again. Never. Even thinking about it gives him the cold sweat.

After perceiving Teito's emotions, the angel in his right hand finally made himself heard after remaining silent throughout the morning.

"Master…" he called in an anxious tone.

"I know. Don't say anything. I know, so, please don't say anything. I'm fine… I just don't want to remember it…"

"However… master, if you received some kind of influence, it would be a problem."

"I don't think so… if that was true, you would notice too, right? And that kind of thing is not…"

Before Teito could finish, the door of the office opened soundlessly. It's been an everyday occurrence that the door opens with a lack of presence so it will not startle him now but Teito's expression changed upon seeing the figure that opened the door.

Straight silver hair and reddish violet eyes that gives a cold impression, the height that one has to look up to make eye contact, a slender figure but with a grown man's proportions; no matter how he look at it, it's the appearance of his superior officer, a figure that he could not mistake for anybody else.

'_No way. Impossible. Completely out of the question._'

While thinking that, he looked intensely at his superior from head to toe. It is inconceivable that Ayanami would miss such a direct gaze and he began to feel suspect something with Teito's impudent stare.

"What is it… you don't look well."

Along with his somewhat coldly perceived tone, a hand stretched towards him. It was nothing unusual or surprising. This senior officer has a tendency for physical contact towards him and Teito, by now use to such inclination, has no complaints about it.

But at this time, Teito overreacted over the tone of Ayanami's voice and his nonchalantly out stretched hand. Today is almost the same as any other day but the incident overlapped with the unfeasible dream he saw this morning.

"… Ah."

"…"

In the spur of the moment, Teito unexpectedly smacked the hand away. He let out a small sound at his own unintentional action and watched Ayanami silently fix his eyes on his own hand and then finally direct his gaze to Teito.

"I'm so-"

"…This is surprising."

-rry, he was going to continue, but the word died in his mouth upon seeing Ayanami's small, rare smile. Teito widened his eyes and forgot his apology at those ambiguous words.

"How many years has it been since you slapped my hand away? Back then you would counteract to everything I did."

"…That was a long time ago."

To Teito's amazement Ayanami laughed at his retort. Then, as if the sky dumped cold water on the atmosphere, Teito immediately lowered his gaze at hearing Ayanami's words.

"What are you thinking?"

"…Thinking what?"

"You were staring."

"…"

The conversation returned to its original track. If it was possible, he wanted to end this tête-à-tête before this matter went any deeper but looks like it is not working. For a while he thought he could evade this topic by directing the talk away but there are no spells to avoid Ayanami's query. Teito hesitated for a moment before he finally let out a sigh and opened his mouth.

"…I've had a bad dream."

"Really?" He replied in a cold, condescending tone. "What kind?"

"…I don't want to say it."

That is Teito's desperate measure taken under the pressure of necessity. He can't lie but he can't honestly tell him about it. It is already embarrassing just recalling the dream in his head; saying it would be beyond humiliation. But there is not a ghost of a chance that Ayanami would accept such a response. In a split second his arm was pulled by a strong force—and by the time he grasped what had just taken place, he was already at a distance where he could feel Ayanami's light breath on his skin. The violet eyes, with strong hints of red, were all he could see.

"Are you hiding things from me – Teito?"

"…!"

Deep, voluptuous voice murmured at the base of his ears. Along with the voice, he felt hot breath, and at the same time, the touch of cool lips brush against his earlobe. He couldn't do anything but tightly shut his eyes. He can't move. Though he wants to escape this sweet form of interrogation, his body is firmly bonded by a pair of strong arms.

"What are you going to do?" He could feel Ayanami smirk. "If you don't say it then-"

"Ah! No…! Stop! …I'll say it! I'll say it! So… let… go!"

With tears forming at the corner of his eyes, Teito pushed away the restraining arms with all his might and backed away. Using both of his hands covered the ear that Ayanami toyed with; he glared fiercely at his superior and bit his lips in humiliation.

"…! Damn you…"

"Feel like talking now?"

"Uu… you… you cheater…!"

"Such insolent words. -Did you forget?"

Abruptly, Ayanami took a step closer to Teito. Alarmed, and feeling a sense of foreboding dread, Teito back away. Unluckily, the massive office table blocked his escape.

Feeling cornered, Teito looked up to see Ayanami's grin - conveying that he is thoroughly enjoying this. He is the person who he most detested, who he most resented, who he most hated and hated to the point that he bore murderous intentions. And somewhere along the line -Teito has no idea where, when or how- he has become someone that is most precious, who he most trust in, and shamefully, an important person that he loves.

Ayanami must know this too, and that is why he sometimes would do things like this to test him – is what Teito believes. The truth is that this kind of behavior comes from Ayanami's strong possessiveness is, unfortunately, something that this youth have not come to understand yet.

Trapped between a desk and Ayanami, in his last resistance, Teito cast his eyes down. He didn't want him to see his face. His face, from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, must be red as a tomato.

Yet, without any hesitation, Ayanami captured Teito chin and lifted his gaze. Teito could see his own reflection in those pools of red-violet but it soon became out of focus and he couldn't see anything at all.

I've told you before – Ayanami mouthed those words. The lips, along with his hot breath, slid on Teito's soft cheeks, felt slightly ticklish.

"I've told you before, every part of you belongs to me."

-Including your dreams; everything. The words he heard just before their breaths intermingled made him feel such mortification that he closed his eyes so fiercely like never before.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Something shifted in the corner of his vision and Ayanami turned his gaze towards it. The auburn colored hair sticking out of the sheets stirred. Thinking that he woke him up, Ayanami silently watched over his younger brother.

Normally he would be sleeping at this hour already but this time he has a troubling matter on his hands so he brought his files to his makeshift bed, absorbed in his work until know. To not wake up the sleeping child beside him, he limited the lighting as much as possible and tried not to make any noise. But it looks like he was not successful in his attempt.

Ayanami gave a small smile at his brother who finally poked out his head from under the sheets and gently stroked his hair. Dazed emerald eyes heavy with sleep narrowed at the touch. Like a kitten, Teito leaned in to his hand and affectionately rubbed against it.

"It's still in the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"Hnn… ….—you?"

"…?"

Ayanami tilted his head in question. He couldn't catch the message uttered by the small, broken voice. When he leaned closer to Teito's mouth, this time the soft murmur became clearer.

"… What about you, Aya-nii? …You're not going to sleep yet?"

The hazy emerald eyes looks like it would fall deep into slumber any second. However, unlike what his appearance indicates, this child is extremely stubborn. He will almost certainly resolve not to sleep until Ayanami does so. Coming to that conclusion, Ayanami gave in. After he placed the files on the side board and reached to close the lights, he slipped into the futon beside his younger brother.

An extremely rare, gentle smile surfaced on Ayanami's lips as Teito cuddled closer and he drew his brother in for an embrace. The warmth is extremely comforting, that is when he noticed he must have been cold while working out of the bed.

"Alright, now go back to sleep."

"…hn, …"

Just after saying so, Teito restlessly shifted around in his brother's arms seemingly agitated about something. When he asked what the matter was, Teito only silently gazed back into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ayanami pressed forehead together gently. The emerald green eyes flickered in hesitation. He reached to caress those soft cheeks as if he was caring for fragile glass to soothe his brother and encourage him to speak.

Then finally, as if he finally came to a decision, Teito began in a faint voice.

"…I was in a strange dream…"

"Dream?"

"Yeah… a really bizarre one."

But I don't remember much, he muttered. Then as if he was trying to push something away, Teito tightened the embrace. From the looks of things, he doesn't seem like he will discuss the content of the dream. He was curious but there is no need to force it out of him. Ayanami embraced back on the small body that is firmly holding on to him. He could feel tranquil breaths on his neck.

"Go to sleep. You won't see any more odd dreams."

"…really?"

"Really." He affirmed. "I'm here aren't I?"

Teito nodded. He stroked his hair and slowly and lightly patted on the youth's back. Bit by bit the pace of breathing slowed.

"…, …"

Teito mumbled something just before he dozed off but unable to fully manifest as sounds, it disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Only silence remained.

.

.

(How could I possibly tell him? He's been so kind to me and yet, thinking that it is impossible, I'm envious of the me in my dream…)

(I don't know… that look. I don't know… that voice. I don't know the me who is being wanted in such a straightforwardly manner…. But-)

.

.

.

.

終わらない夢を見る夢

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

That last sentences are a killer.

For some reason, I love fics that don't make sense. Not when it sucks but when the good authors do it on purpose. This kind of gives the feel of a parallel universe kind of story where the dreams and realities of the military Teito and canary Teito crossed over.

I wasn't an AyaTei fan to begin with. I didn't want to read FraTei (and still refuse to) and I was extremely 07 deprived so I started at the second popular J pairing, which is AyaTei. I distinctly remember me thinking; Ayanami and Teito… okay… I hope it's not S and M XDDDDD. But it turned out to be a rather cute collection.

Review please! (for me and for the authoress XD)

I know it's impossible to compete with the, oh, eternally popular pairing FraTei, and the MikaTei for the English fandom, but give some reviews to offset the balance? XD (Am I the only one who supports this pairing!)

**Firey Chronicles**

Published: 27-09-09

Edited: 11-16-10


End file.
